


domestic life

by Mr_Cornflakes83



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cornflakes83/pseuds/Mr_Cornflakes83
Summary: John just wants a domestic life.Freddie can't say no to his spoiled child.If you wonder what does the Mazlek have to do with this deacury story? You will see.It will be published at the same time on wattpad, only it will be in Spanish.Profile: Deaky_1983❤
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Kudos: 5





	domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> I clarify that English is not my mother tongue, so turn mistakes, sorry, and please let me know to correct them, now enjoy :))

It was a warm morning in London. The sun was shining brightly and filtered through the curtains of an apartment.

The lightning bolts began to hit the sleeping boy's face on the large full-size bed.

When he felt them, he began to open his eyes, revealing those greenish eyes, with different touches of this same color.

He sat on the bed, turning his head to look for something or rather someone next to him but nothing.

Sighing annoyed, he stretched, stood up and went to the bathroom.

I brush my teeth, brush his hair, and put on a bright yellow robe to go out to what would be the department room. When I leave the room I notice an unmistakable smell.

Pancakes.

Smiled.

He approached the kitchen and there he saw his partner in front of the stove making the happy breakfast, while he had a face of concentration, with his tongue sticking out. The brown haired one couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable with that expression.

-. Good morning. - He said trying to attract the attention of the opposite.

-. Good morning my love.- I turned to see him and smiled.- Did I wake you up? - I ask suddenly.

-. No, I didn't even realize you were gone. - He said as he sat at the kitchen table.

-. Sorry, I know you love being with you when you wake up honey, but I decided to make us breakfast.-

He melted at those words.

-. Do not worry.-

After that they fell silent and Freddie continued what he was doing.

The brown-haired boy must admit that he loved those days, when Roger worked, Freddie rested and they could be together in the apartment ... alone.

I had this little fantasy, living "quiet" with Freddie in a house.

But I knew I couldn't ask Freddie that, after all, he was just beginning his careers as artists.

Although it was not yet "safe" they had already sent the first single, to see if the record company noticed that they had potential.

That is, he did not complain that they would be successful very soon, if not that those warm mornings would no longer be the same, and perhaps, only perhaps he would not see his friends as often as now.

The bassist kept thinking about it. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when the winch spoke to him.

-. John honey.- I speak to him, but nothing.- my love.- instantly the bass player looked at him blushing. He couldn't handle that nickname, Freddie thought.

\- What do you think darling? .- Asked while placing a plate in front of the bass player with 4 pancakes.

\- Nothing, just let my mind wander. - He said smiling trying to make the topic happen, but Freddie was not very convinced, but when he was going to speak the door was heard and a Roger, rowdy and annoyed, made an appearance within the framework of the door.

\- Fuck those sons of ... - He couldn't finish because an annoyed Freddie was looking at him from his chair.

\- than? Someone died? .- he asked suddenly.- can't it be Brian left us ?? ...- he asked scared but received no response from the couple.- why god !?, why do you always take to the most handsome!? .- Shout on his knees looking at the sky and raising his arms.

the bassist tried to hold back his laugh, but couldn't. How the hell did roger reach that conclusion? I thought dark.

\- Roger darling, how the hell did you come to that conclusion? .- He asked as he looked at John, who was completely red, since he couldn't stop laughing.

\- Well, I don't see it around here ...- He said as if nothing stood up and wiped away some tears.

\- darling, didn't you think that he's not here because he doesn't live here? .- he asked trying to keep calm, that blond would make his hair turn gray, he thought as he unconsciously touched his hair.

The drummer was silent. And an awkward silence started, which John broke when he started laughing.

Freddie couldn't help but smile and giggle, if it had been a cool moment.

The light-haired man rolled his eyes, he couldn't show that kind of weakness in front of those two why they would laugh at him. I think as she sat next to Freddie.

\- Pancakes, can I have one? .- He asked as he brought his hand to the plague of the bass player who was still laughing.

The vocalist noticed this and gave him a gentle knock on the hand to stop him from touching his boyfriend's food.

\- Auch ... I understood ... Fred.- he said rubbing his hand, then he smiled and spoke.- Do you make me some? .- The singer looked at him badly.-

\- I'm not your slave.- I release

\- Come on Fred so I don't take any of your love. - He smirked.

\- Good but you should do me a favor.-

\- Good.- He smiled with victory

The vocalist stood up and went to the stove, while the drummer relaxed in the chair.

John took some of the syrup and put it on his pancakes, then looked up and noticed that Roger was looking at him. He was smiling maliciously ... the bassist couldn't help but get scared.  
\- Fred, a favor when you have your kissing sessions on the piano, remember not to leave evidence,.- he said suddenly.

\- What do you mean?. - asked the vocalist laughing.-

"Let's say that it is not very pleasant to find Deaky's essence or yours on the keys," he said as he closed his eyes smiling.

the bass player choked a little on the piece of pancake that he had put in his mouth, Roger immediately came over to help him, but he said (with a signal hand) that he was fine.

\- Rog, darling, you better shut up, don't make me remember the time you screamed in the bathroom as if they were killing you.- he said curtly.- these damn walls are thinner than shit, and let's say listening to you screaming Brian's name no It is not pleasant.- he said as he removed the pancake from the pan and put more mixture in it.

John was just trying to ignore that conversation, no one was surprised that it bothered him, he just wanted Freddie to turn around and look at him and notice how he was; but apparently that would not happen. So he tried to ignore them, until ...

\- oops, you and Deaky are not far behind, you think it is fun to see Deaky's poor neck, it seems that you want to take his life.- he said

\- Just so you know he ...- could not finish why John cleared his throat, he knew that Freddie would say "he asks me, he loves it done" since last night they talked about it.

\- Better instead of talking about it ... why not, tell us why you were cursing Roger.- I try to smile.

\- oh yes ...- smiled - quit.-

\- Than? Why? .- asked the shocked singer.

\- Come on Fred, I will be a rock star, I will not need a job, with the millions I earn I will be able to live well, and I will not even have to eat, servants will. .

John, he looked at him, it was true, as soon as they were famous they could no longer be in a simple department, just as as drummer rel said, their safety would be a little risk, this made him worry, but he could not think about it. Not now.

\- I keep saying that it sucks, now I will have to go alone in the morning.- he sighed.-

\- I'm sorry friend.- he said and then changed the subject as soon as the vocalist left the pancakes and sat next to John.- you know, we would have to divide the mortgage ...- the drummer said suddenly, John did not understand but apparently Freddie yes.-

Freddie sighed.- true, but that's the least of it ... but yes, I will want a room for each of my cats, okay? .- the blonde nodded.- and our rooms will be as far apart as possible, I don't want you otur moan.- he said smiling.-

the bass player just watched them, did they plan to live together as soon as they became famous? thought.

✨.

After that breakfast the boys moved into the living room, there was not much to do so they decided to just lie down on the sofa and watch television.

But for her bad luck there was nothing to see. Maybe a Scrabble game. they thought.

but they decided better not to. They preferred to tell bad experiences, whatever it was, because it is what boys of that age do.

\- I vomited on top.- he said laughing.- but I was so drunk that I let it go and continue with what I was, it was until the next morning that I noticed it, of course I did not tell him why ... a gentleman has no memory , well my hair stink to sour for three days. - said the drummer laughing as he took a sip of his beer.- your turn Fred.

The vocalist thought, he would not say anything to John, but he also did not want to be a "prostitute" since it was not surprising to anyone that before John there had been several more, but the vocalism knew that this did not affect John, he still felt uncomfortable, later he recalled .

\- Once I screwed up with John, he left me abstinence for one week.- he said smiling.- and he always asked me if Manuela had treated me well.- he said laughing.

the drummer started to laugh out loud, John blushed and smiled, although he was not entirely displeased that they were talking about his intimacy, it felt good to know that Freddie "suffered" in that sense for him.

\- Deaky? Encerio? In deaky baby, I do not believe it, you must talk about another John, he is literally a love.- he said laughing.-

\- Do not be fooled dear, under this facade of an innocent child, there is a cruel man.- he said as he took the bass player by the waist and gave him a kiss in the hundred.

and so they continued they continued until it was John's turn.

\- Ammm, I know, once Freddie, I cry because I did not want to kiss him in the morning because my breath was bad. - he said smiling remembering that day.

And again the blonde burst out laughing, he had to admit that listening to the non-sexual anecdotes of his friends' intimacy was extremely funny.

And so they continued, and apparently they did not hear the door that when they remembered Brian was already behind Roger listening to what the drummer was saying.

\- On one occasion Brian did not stop, he said it was because it was cold but I do not think so.-

the boys began to laugh, Freddie was barely able to speak and pointed behind the drummer this turn and turned pale.

\- Brian !! ..- he said almost screaming.- what are you doing here? - Asked trying to smile although it was impossible with the murderous look of the guitarist.

\- They don't answer the damn phone, so since I was close, I had to come, besides that today is ... you know ...- he said looking away blushing trying to make the drummer understand. but no.

-... I don't know where you mean but I sign up.- he said smiling, the guitarist smiled.-

\- Tomorrow at approximately 4 o'clock I get a study.- he said smiling.- so if you can get out early, ok? .- I look at Freddie and Roger -

"I'll just be brian, darling, Roger resigned," he said, smiling, knowing that his friend May, trying to get his friends to take on their responsibilities, was too strict.

the guitarist just rolled his eyes.

\- I'm going to change.- he said as he shot out to his room.

John and Freddie said goodbye to Brian and went to their room.

✨.

In the room Freddie went to the bathroom to bathe, for his part John put on his pajamas, brushed his hair and lay on the bed.

He started falling asleep, but then he heard Freddie come out of the bathroom, change, and start brushing his hair.

the bassist was calm, until he remembered what he thought in the morning.

Should I tell him?

He wasn't sure, and if he didn't want to ... and if he left or was removed from the band because of him, he didn't appear to be a rock star.

these thoughts made him tense and when Freddie leaned back and reached out to hug the bassist he pulled away

\- John darling, what's up? .- I ask trying to keep his tone sweet.

\- nothing ...- I try to smile.-

\- darling, are you bad lying, have I already told you? .- I try to joke, make the bass player laugh and it seemed to work because he relaxed. - What's wrong, my love?

John was silent ... he didn't know whether to tell him.

\- Come on my love I can not do anything if you do not tell me ... you know that it would move heaven and earth if you ask me, just tell me what ails you ...- I try to cheer him up but it didn't seem to work, then I remembered that Roger made him laugh when I was tense because I read it in a magazine.- I would even kill for you ...- He was silent a few seconds later he said.- Ask me to kill for you.- He said smiling.

the bass player looked at him and then started laughing.

the tension disappeared completely from him.

\- than? I don't want you to kill anyone.-

\- Are you following? I can do it.- 

.- The bassist smiled .- I don't want you to regret Freddie later.-

The vocalist smiled, but then thought ... if John knew that he would not regret it, would he really ask him to murder? ... He was thinking but quickly put that thought away and said.

\- That's what music is for, honey, I let go of it.- he said smiling, he noticed that his boyfriend was looking at him smiling, the tension was gone.- but hey, nobody will be killed ... just tell me what happens ...

the bassist sighed.

\- I'm afraid.- he said in a whisper.- to fame, I know it won't sound so "rock star" .- he made quotation marks with his fingers.- but I just want a domestic life, to be able to kiss that special person when we wake up , being able to hug her, maybe take a bath with that person.- he said blushing.- being able to taste his food ...- he said smiling.

the vocalist blanched. John wanted a normal life, not together ... with him ... with a pretty girl

The bassist for his part smiled flushed, waiting for Freddie to notice that he was referring to him but he did not.

\- It is understandable that you want a life, with a girl and maybe Mini Johns running around the house.- Sondio.- Sorry if I confused you ... my ... John- he said trying to smile.

\- Freddie.- I lift my head.- I mean you.- he said smiling, I want a domestic life together with you, to hear you sing, that we both prepare the food you know ...- he said smiling.-

the vocalist sighed. and John kept talking.

-. It's just that, the more likely it is that even more that now we have to be hidden ... the more likely it is that they will join you with any artist ... well you know ...- I try to smile.- you know forget it now that you hear me it's kind of stupid.

The singer smiled, it was understandable that John felt that way, he wanted to tell him that everything would be fine, that as soon as they became famous he would make it clear to everyone that John belonged to him ... but they could not really shout to the four winds that they were a couple , that John Deacon was all his, and that he, Freddie Mercury was all of John, that hurt him, and now also the little bass player he had in his arms.

I think ... and said.

\- My love, I promise you that we will have the domestic life that you long for, that we will live far from the bustle of all this. When there is a tour I will order that you only have one habutaciin and that there we will both sleep together with me, I will pamper you, and when we live "domestically" there may not be mini Freddies or mini Johns, but there will be cats, and I promise that I will wake you up every morning with a kiss and with a song.

the bassist couldn't help but melt at those words, Encerio Freddie would do all of that for him. Would the extrovert Freddie Mercury, the one who lived it at parties have a domestic life with him? The bassist smiled, and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, full of love.

Which the vocalist was more than happy to reciprocate. As they parted, they brought their foreheads together. And after a few seconds of silence John spoke.

\- If that doesn't happen, at least, promise me that you will always be by my side.- said the bassist, it wasn't that he didn't believe in the vocalist's word, it was just that it didn't matter if they didn't have that "domestic life" while he had it at his side would be more than happy.

\- I do not promise you darling ... I swear, I give you my word.- he said smiling at her.

And so the bass player hugged the older man and placed his head on Freddie's chest, planted a kiss on this and before falling asleep he said.

-. I love you Freddie.-

-. I love you too my love.- he said and so both fell asleep.

✨.

mgh.- groaned the blond.-

shh, Roger, you don't want John and Fred to listen to us, do you? .- He said smiling to which the youngest shook his head.

But suddenly as they continued there was a knock on the wall.

\- Let sleep! .. - Freddie shouted from his room.- The love of my life tries to sleep which is not obvious!? .- I scream.-

Roger got upset and pulled Brian off him, grabbed his clothes, walked over to the door, opened it and screamed

\- Silence Fred, I do not complain when you and deaky are in sjs sessions.-

Then the door to Freddie's room was heard and a small discussion began.

Brian got dressed and left Roger's room and stood under the door.  
then a sleepy John leaned out and leaned against the door frame.

\- Are you already fighting? .- asked the smallest brunette.

\- yes ...- sigh.-

\- Do you want a tea? .- He asked as he went to the kitchen.

\- Yes please.- he followed.

while the guitarist and the bass player talked in the kitchen in the living room, a discussion was heard.

I definitely ... wanted a domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> Well wow, I don't even know how much I wrote hahahaha, well I hope and you liked it, hopefully and give it a try :)) You know it's my first deacury :)).
> 
> Excuse the spelling mistakes. In English if there is ... although it is most likely :) but good. Bay.
> 
> \- Mr. Conflakes83 ✨ -


End file.
